sml_transcriptsfandomcom-20200213-history
SML Movie: Jeffy The Rapper 2
If you have any corrections for Toad's rap song, let me know and I'll add it in! OR, you can do it yourself! Either way works. Jeffy The Rapper 2 'is an SML Movie that was released on January 1st, 2018 in the ''SuperMarioLogan ''channel. Description Jeffy has to make a rap song to win a contest! Original Video Transcript Part 1: Mario Gonna Need Some Money Tonight 'is sitting on the red couch. Jeffy is next to him with his Cat Piano, singing on the microphone that comes with the toy piano. JEFFY: Tacos gave me diarrhea, diarrhea, diarrhea! Tacos gave me diarrhea and it is in my pants! MARIO: Jeffy, stop it! ''Don't sing about stuff like that! It's gross! JEFFY: C'mon, Daddy, it's a cool song! MARIO: It's not cool, Jeffy, it's gross! JEFFY: You're gross. 'doorbell rings.' '''MARIO': Wh-? JEFFY: Somebody is at the door, at the door, at the door! Somebody is at the door and there is diarrhea in my pants! MARIO: (sighs) gets away from the red couch. to Mario approaching Mr. Goodman at the front door. MARIO: Uh, hello? MR. GOODMAN: Give it to me. MARIO: Wh- Give what to you? MR. GOODMAN: YOUR HOUSE PAYMENT, MARIO! MARIO: It's not due 'til midnight, and it's only like 8:00! MR. GOODMAN: ..IT'S MIDNIGHT SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD! MARIO: Well, look- I don't know if I'm gonna be able to make my payment tonight. MR. GOODMAN: Mario, if you don't pay your house payment by midnight tonight, you know what I'm gonna do to you? MARIO: What? MR. GOODMAN: Purple nurple. MARIO: Wh- Purple nurple? MR GOODMAN: Do you not know what Purple Nurple is, Mario? MARIO: N-No What is..Purple Nurple MR. GOODMAN: It's when I take your nipple with this hand, see this hand, Mario? ..I'm gonna take your nipple with this hand and tWiSt ReAlLy HaRd! ''I'm gonna take this hand, and pick up where I left off and ''tWiSt ReAlLy HaRd! ''I'm gonna take this hand one more time, see this hand, Mario? See it? Bring it around town, and ''sQuEeZe AnD tWiSt ReAlLy HaRd! ''And this hand one more time, pick up where I left off and ''tWiSt ReAlLy HaRd! ''This hand, Mario, one more time, look at this hand, watch me. Bring it around town, and ''tWiSt, ReAlLy, HaRd! And uuuuuuuuuuuHhHhHhHAAAAAH! ''..I'm gonna rip your nipple, clean off your chest, Mario. See right here? What do I have in my hand? '''MARIO': Uh, wh-what? MR. GOODMAN: Your nipple. Guess what I'm gonna do to your nipple, Mario? ..Ahh. Goodman then pretends to eat Mario's nipple. MR. GOODMAN: Yummy your nipple. MARIO: ..Wh- Tha-tha-that seems like it's gonna hurt! MR. GOODMAN: Oh yeah. I've only done it twice in my life before. The guy, the guy that I did it to, guess what his name is? MARIO: What? MR. GOODMAN: No Nipple Tim. Guess how many house payments No Nipple Tim has missed? MARIO: Ha-how-how many? MR. GOODMAN: Zero. ''..So if you miss your house payment tonight, Mario, your nickname's gonna be No Nipple Mario. See you later, No Nipple Mario! Kinda has a ring to it. 'Goodman leaves.' 'to Jeffy playing with his Cat Piano. Mario arrives.' '''MARIO': Oh, my poor nipples! '' 'stops playing with his Cat Piano.' '''JEFFY': What's wrong, daddy? MARIO: Well, Jeffy, if I don't come up with $2,000 by tonight, I'm gonna lose my nipples! JEFFY: Well, I don't have nipples! lifts up his shirt to show that he has no nipples. JEFFY: See? MARIO: You're a puppet, Jeffy, You always don't have nipples. puts his shirt back down. JEFFY: Aaaaaaaah YOU SAID JEFFY'S A PUPPET! MARIO: I just need quick money tonight! But how a commercial then begins to play, which advertises a rap contest with a prize of $50,000. NARRATOR: Yo, yo, yo! ''Do you need money ''tonight? Then enter in your most FIRE ''rap song into the Rap Song Competition! And you can win ''$50,000! back to the red couch. MARIO: Wha-? $50,000?! ''Just to make some stupid little rap song? I can do it! It can't be that hard! Uh.. Okay, uh.. (Clears Throat) (Sick Beat Plays) My name is Mario.. I really need some money.. If I don't get it, then my nipples will be ''goney, Goodman is gonna give me Purple Nurple, I really wish there wasn't a..(Sick Beat Slows Down Then Stops) Slurpa Durpugul?!''Wha- I don't know! ''(fast sigh) This is stupid! I'm just gonna ask Black Yoshi to make a rap. JEFFY: Hey, daddy, I can make a rap! MARIO: Wh- No you can't, Jeffy! JEFFY: Yeah I can, ''daddy. I just need a saxophone. '''MARIO': Wh- A saxophone? nods his head. MARIO: You must be joking, Jeffy, You- sees music video credit MARIO: He's not joking MARIO: Wait, Jeffy, uh, um Jeffy? Part 2: Wanna See My Pencil? beat starts with J-Fee playing the saxophone. J-Fee is wearing his version 2.0 rap clothes. J-FEE: Wanna, see, my, pencil? (x4) Hey, daddy, wanna see my pencil? I stick it in my nose, until it hits the middle! It's yellow, it's special! It tastes like a pretzel! I hit it on my head, to make this instrumental! I'm mental, I'm crazy! Diaper like a baby! Who's the Easter Bunny? You know that is my daddy! My rhymes are freaking hot, you weren't even ready! I got my jammies on, I'm ready for beddy! Wanna, see, my, pencil? (x4) Wanna see my pencil? (x7) Do you wanna see my pencil?! Cat, pi, an, no, sol, lo, o, o, o, o, o, o. Uh! (x12) Back on the track! These hoes, I smack! These haters can't kill me, you know that's a fact! My diaper, I pat! My piano is a cat! I see a can of green beans, I hit it with a bat! Always wear my helmet, don't have to ride a bike! These bullies wanna try me, but you know we're gonna fight! People say they hate me, well they can take a hike! I just schooled these haters, now lemme drop the mic! Wanna, see, my, pencil? (x4) Wanna see my pencil? (x7) Do you wanna see my pencil?! Part 3: :winner:...? to the red couch. Mario was watching the rap song with the laptop. J-Fee is sitting there to the right of Mario and the laptop, wearing his version 2.0 rapper clothes. Slow Claps J-FEE: So daddy, what'd-ya think? MARIO: Jeffy, I gotta take it to you, that was awesome...... but that was ridiculous! closes the laptop. J-FEE: Well, did you least enjoy it? MARIO: I did a little bit, But Jeffy, I can't believe you submitted that! You're not gonna win! J-FEE: Man, daddy, stop hatin'! When that beat drops, it's gonna be straight fire! It gonna be toppin' charts and tastin' farts! I'm gonna need a snorkel, daddy! MARIO: A snorkel? For what? You're gonna go snorkeling again aren't you, because last time when you were snorkeling, You drowned! I'm not gonna let you snorkel again, Jeffy! J-FEE: Hell No! It's For all the wet kitty I'm gonna be swimmin' in! MARIO: Wh- Wet kitty? J-FEE: Oh yeah. I'm talkin' wet. Soakin' ''wet! Meow! MARIO: Jeffy, you're not gonna be swimming in wet kitty, Because when kittens are wet, they're...uh...they're wet, Okay? Besides, I Never Heard anyone swim in a cat. 'doorbell rings.' '''MARIO': ...Wh- Who's that-eh.. Jeffy, just stay right here. J-FEE: Alright, daddy. to Mario approaching T-Money at the front door. MARIO; Uh, hello? T-MONEY: Eyyy! ''Is J-Fee here? '''MARIO'; Wh- J-Fee? T-MONEY: Yeah! J-Fee! MARIO: Uh- Jeffy's here. T-MONEY: No, no, no- Not no Jeffrey! J-Fee! Look- Anyway, I got $50,000 that he won in the rap contest! MARIO: Oh, Well That's Pretty Nice-WHAT?! T-MONEY: Yeah, man! MARIO: O-oh-o- Come on inside, come on inside! T-MONEY: Oh, alright, alright! to the table. Mario and T-Money arrives at this location. MARIO: Alright, so, uh, sit right here! Jeffy! Jeffy, get in here! ''So, Jeffy really won?! '''T-MONEY': Yeah, he sent us the HARDEST ''rap song! 'arrives at the table.' '''J-FEE': What's up, ballsniffers? MARIO: Jeffy, you won the $50,000 rap contest! J-FEE: I knew that bit was hot! MARIO: I still think swimming in wet kitty is a bad idea. T-MONEY: Yup! You beat everybody in the competition! So, here's $50,000 'cause you're the wi- doorbell rings. T-MONEY: ...What was that? MARIO: Wha- I-I don't know. Hold on. I'll get it. to Mario approaching Toad at the front door. MARIO: Uh, hello? TOAD: Yo, Mario, is the rap judge here? MARIO: Wh- Rap judge? TOAD: Yeah. MARIO: Wh- Well, there is a guy here giving us $50,000 for a rap song. TOAD: What?! shoves Mario out of the way. TOAD: Move out da way! to the table. J-Fee is admiring the money from the money bag, with T-Money next to him. J-FEE: Man, look at all this paper! T-MONEY: Yup! And it's all ''yours! 'arrives at the table.' '''TOAD': Wait! ''Not so fast! '''T-MONEY': ..Who are you? J-FEE: MAN, ''somebody get this skid murk off my table! '''TOAD': I'm Toad, and I'm here to submit a song to the contest! J-FEE: Don't waste your time! T-MONEY: Well, yeah, he's right. It's kinda too late to submit a song, but.. I kinda do wanna hear another song, so.. Go ahead and send me your song, let me see. then brings the laptop. T-Money is about to watch the music video with it. Part 4: Remember this from summer school? beat and music video starts in a limo, with Candy twerking. TOAD: Oh man! Who let the ass ''out?! Ha haa! Oh, I need ''all girls ''to get bonkers! Just shake it, baby! Twerk it! Shake it! Do it for the money, baby! (x3) Do it for the hundreds, baby! For the hundreds, baby! Twerk it! Shake it! Move dem cheeks! Twerk it! Shake it! Man, yo butt's for weeks! Twerk it! Shake it! I need a sneak peek! I'm studying that booty, I'm kinda like a geek! Study ass like a land(something)! Jony had a seizure! Flow so slick, I think I got the measles! Booty makes me hungry, I need Little Caesars! Move it for the money girl; you almost legal! Shake it for the money, don't worry about the budget baby. Got a bunch of cash pound in the bucket baby! Dis song about butt, if you didn't know the subject baby! Turn that ass like you just bought some megas(?) baby! ''Tag! ''You're it! Dat booty I'm chasing! Booty got insurance, go ahead and break it! Booty like a treasure, it'll be hard to take it! I mean, that ass is so fire! Stop, drop, and shake it! Twerk it! Shake it! Do it for the money, baby! (x3) Do it for the hundreds, baby! For the hundreds, baby! Twerk it! Shake it! Do it for the money, baby! (x3) Do it for the hundreds, baby! For the hundreds, baby! '''RAY CHEESY': Okay, ya know I like dat ass! Bring it books, I'm flyin' first class! I'm studyin' some turbulence; oh wait, that's her ass. Cheeks too big is gonna make money crash! Butt out of control, don't make me get the paddle! Shake that ass for me, I hope it's not a hassle! Move it like you're at it, I'll get you a saddle! Shake it real fast, just like a baby's rattle! Put you on screen, you could be a nightclub! Whip it like a slave, baby girl, call me master! Prayin' for some booty, money as a pastor! Wind it up baby, and the F is for faster! Shake it! Shake it! And don't forget to drop it. Dat ass too big, girl you know I'm bein' honest! Make dem cheeks shine, like they gettin' polished! Twerk for your tuition for college; wind it! TOAD: Twerk it! Shake it! Do it for- Part 5: WHICH SONG IZ DA MOST FIRE?! has just got done watching Toad's rap song at the table. J-Fee and Toad are there as well. T-MONEY: WOAH! ''Dis song changes everything! Dis song is ''fire! arrives at the table. MARIO: Wh-wh-what's going on? T-MONEY: Man, this song is so good, eh, it might be a tie! J-FEE: A T I E?! ''Are you '''H I G H'?! MARIO: Wh-wh-wha- A tie? Wh-eh- It can't be a tie! You already said Jeffy won! Besides, I don't look good in ties. is wearing a tie for some reason J-FEE: Me neither, Daddy-O. T-MONEY: Look-look-look. It's so good, I think Toad put up a good fight! MARIO: Wha- TOAD: Yeah, mine is good, right? MARIO: Wh-wha-wh-wh-wait, so- so, if the songs are tied, how are we gonna settle this? T-MONEY: Uhhhh, I don't know.. Maybe we should call the fire department and see whose song is the most fire! MARIO: Wha-wh- T. Guy arrives to the table with his firefighter suit. BROOKLYN T. GUY: Okay, so I got a call about a fire here? T-MONEY: Yeah, yeah yeah, we want you to see which song is the most fire! BROOKLYN T. GUY: Wha- Which song ''is the most fire? '''T-MONEY': Yeah, yeah! BROOKLYN T. GUY: So you're telling me there's no actual fire here? T-MONEY: ..No? We-we just want you to see which song is better; which song is the most fire? BROOKLYN T. GUY: Wh- (sigh) ''Alright, just- play the songs.. '''T-MONEY': Okay. hits the laptop keyboard. A fire effect plays. After that, Brooklyn T. Guy appears to be literally burned. BROOKLYN T. GUY: Uuugh, yeah! Both of those songs are pretty fire! I.. I think I got third-degree burns on my face! T-MONEY: So, which song was the most fire? BROOKLYN T. GUY: Huh.. Well, they were both pretty fire, but.. I got a thing for butts, so I'm gonna go with that one. TOAD: WOOHOOOO! I won!! J-FEE: That's BS! Bowel Syndrome! MARIO: Yeah, Jeffy's song was better! T-MONEY: Well, the firefighter has spoken. MARIO: Wh-? BROOKLYN T. GUY: I'm gonna go to the hospital now.. T. Guy leaves. MARIO: Oh, man! ''Jeffy, I-I..I..I-I-I can't beli-e-eve you lo-o-o-o-ost... 'leaves the table. J-Fee starts to leave the table. T-Money is still at the table, with his laptop.' Part 6: To show the power of Cop-Out, I stole money from the money bag! 'and J-Fee are at the couch.' '''MARIO': Well, Jeffy, I guess you can say bye bye to my nipples! J-FEE: Bah-bye, daddy's nipples! MARIO: (sigh) ''I was supposed to get $2,000 by tonight! Oh well, I could least have surgery and get new ones '''J-FEE': ..Oh, daddy, I got this! gets out $10,000. MARIO: Wh-? $10,000?! '' '''J-FEE': Yup. MARIO: Where'd you get that at, Jeffy?! J-FEE: Oh, I stole it off the pile of money! MARIO: Wha-? You stole it?! J-FEE: Yeah, daddy! I'm about that life! I'm on that ganster shizz! MARIO: Wh-.. Well, I guess.. My nipples are saved! J-FEE: Yay, daddy's nipples! ''Let's celebrate, daddy! Let me grab my hoe! 'quickly leaves.' '''MARIO': Wh- Hoe? arrives with his actual hoe. J-FEE: Here you go, daddy! My main hoe! then nods. laughs a bit video then ends with an SML question: "Whose song did you like more?" The text in the bottom says: "Random comment will win a free video game!" Also, the background music is a potion of J-Fee's "Wanna See My Pencil?" My thoughts First off, the songs. Both songs were pretty good, and were better than Jeffy The Rapper 1's songs. I already said that Wanna See My Pencil? is better than Why? in my Tumblr account. You can see the post right here: https://ttswarrior2003.tumblr.com/post/176524116846/why-vs-wanna-see-my-pencil I also like Twerk It! Shake It! better than Toad's diss track because it had more to it, it catered to the old fans by bringing Candy and Ray Cheesy in the mix (not to mention that a portion of this song was used in the Summer School series), and the lyrics were a bit better. Other than that, this video is pretty good. Jeffy wasn't annoying, but not particularly funny to me either. I thought Mr. Goodman's way of asking Mario for his house payment this time was decent. The main hoe joke at the end was not really funny, mainly because it was already used in Wanna See My Pencil? when J-Fee said "These hoes, I smack!" and there was an actual hoe. The fire department joke was decent. And lastly, the video's plot flow was pretty good for me, and there was almost no filler (aside from the songs). Overall, I found this video to be better than its previous installment. Rating: 8.1/10 (CODE LIGHT BLUE)Category:Transcripts Category:SML Movies Category:Episodes focusing on Jeffy Category:Episodes focusing on Toad Category:2018 videos Category:January 2018 videos Category:Episodes uploaded on SuperMarioLogan Category:Episodes with songs Category:Sequel episodes Category:CODE LIGHT BLUE videos